


【火影】成仙（柱斑）

by sakuyaiei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyaiei/pseuds/sakuyaiei
Summary: 千粉點梗關鍵字：修仙、魔尊斑、仙人柱、BE雖然我會看修仙，但我對他們不熟（笑只是這個寫起來好有趣喔……原本想寫斑最終生死不明，但如果生死不明，按照柱間的個性一定會直接去找的吧？肯定會變好結局。原址：http://sakuyaiei.lofter.com/只好讓你們永遠見不到面了（！？





	【火影】成仙（柱斑）

**Author's Note:**

> 千粉點梗  
> 關鍵字：修仙、魔尊斑、仙人柱、BE
> 
>  
> 
> 雖然我會看修仙，但我對他們不熟（笑
> 
> 只是這個寫起來好有趣喔……原本想寫斑最終生死不明，但如果生死不明，按照柱間的個性一定會直接去找的吧？肯定會變好結局。
> 
>  
> 
> 原址：http://sakuyaiei.lofter.com/
> 
> 只好讓你們永遠見不到面了（！？

* * *

 

成仙

 

 

 

　　但看山河繁華似錦，卻無知心人在旁。

　　縱然是得道成仙、站在頂端的他，卻也永 遠 無法觸到那人，又有何意義？

 

 

　　相識那年太過年幼，他不知道自己的家族代表什麼意思，而斑已經明白滅門的仇恨。他與他在熱鬧的燈會相識，明明是與他相當的年紀，卻在他被人販子帶走之時救了他。

　　「蠢蛋。」斑說：「要燈就自己去拿，別人說給就跟去，不是蠢蛋是什麼 …… 陰沈什麼啊！不就是個燈謎嘛！」

　　那個晚上他拖著斑逛遍整個燈會，他選燈、斑給他猜燈謎，他們拿了四五盞燈，頗引人側目。

　　「夠了。」斑說：「你想拿幾個？手都不夠了。」

　　「這個給板間、這個給瓦間，還有這個是給扉 —— 」

　　「你真的是蠢蛋！」斑的手蓋在他嘴上，小臉上一片嚴肅：「你是千手一族的長子，為什麼沒有人告訴你什麼該說什麼不該說？」

　　「別隨便洩漏家裡的事情給別人知道，蠢蛋。」

　　「可是斑不是別人啊 …… 」他委屈的說，換來斑的一個敲頭。

　　小小的手敲起人來卻挺痛，他雙手都拿著燈，只能哭喪著一張臉看斑。

　　「你怎麼知道我不是你的 敵 人？」斑說：「萬一我是你的仇家派來接近你的呢？」

　　「怎麼可能？斑對我這麼好，還給我這麼多燈籠啊。」

　　「 …… 早點兒那個人販子不也給你燈籠。」

　　「斑跟他們就是不一樣。」

　　「 …… 蠢蛋。」

 

　　千手一族的僕從找上來時，他對斑依依不捨。

　　「我們能再見面嗎？」他問：「我好不容易認識你。」

　　斑放了他的手，沒說再見，也沒說不見。

　　他看斑往下街走，擁擠的人潮一下子就淹沒了斑小小的身子，他心中說不出的失落。

 

　　回家後他派人打聽，卻怎麼樣也找不到叫做斑的那個孩子。

 

 

　　再會之時，他已經明白當年斑的警告，已經有兩盞燈籠永 遠 也不會再有主人去提起。

　　千手一派是當世大族，作為長子、又是這一輩中最有資質的人，他理所當然的得到最多的資源去修煉。寶器、仙丹，藥草，他要什麼有什麼，而他也不負眾望，成功的成為千手一族中的首席，修習出前所未見的神功木遁，與他同年者無人 敵 得過他、而年長他者也畏懼他。

　　那一年忍宗舉辦的忍術大會上，他就差那麼一步奪得第一、可望成為六道仙人的關門弟子。

　　斑踏上擂台之時，他一眼就認出來了。

　　他們都長大了，外貌都變了，可他不會認錯人，斑的傲氣、斑的眼神，並沒有因為時間而改變。

　　他與斑打了一場驚心動魄的戰鬥，在斑亮出了寫輪眼時他終於明白斑的身份，也才恍然大悟為何當年那個小小的斑會如此提醒他。

　　被滅門的宇智波，被正道視為邪惡魔修的宇智波，僅存的族裔。

 

　　他的木遁數次被斑的火焰燒毀，斑的火遁也好幾次被他的木遁壓熄，他們兩個互不相讓，僵持了一天一夜的戰鬥，兩人都顯露出疲態。

　　斑的寫輪眼無法再維持、而他也再使不出木遁。

　　他們倆在擂台上喘氣，順了氣息，他笑起來。

 

　　「斑，好久不見。」他說著伸出手，就像當年他拉起斑那樣，說：「我是 …… 千手柱間。」

　　斑一怔，露出了一丁點當年還有的稚氣模樣，不過很快的就被遮掩過去。

　　他看著柱間，看對方的模樣不像作假，斑笑了，那個笑容留在柱間心底很久很久，他始終不曾忘過。

　　「我是宇智波，宇智波斑。」

　　他們相視而笑，那時候，是柱間認為，他們彼此最貼近的時候。

 

　　戰鬥後來並沒有分出勝負，兩方都筋疲力盡的他們，柱間最後倒在了擂台上，而斑跪倒、勉強的用手撐著自己的身體。

　　斑不敢也不能倒下，宇智波為什麼是魔修的原因柱間不甚清楚，但他知道斑為了與他一戰而暴露的寫輪眼是修真者眼中的寶物，只要斑倒下了，就算不死也再不能修煉。

　　失去了眼睛的宇智波就沒有任何後路。

　　柱間掙扎著再一次爬起來，到了斑身邊把他抱住。

 

　　「我不會讓任何人傷害你。」他說，緊緊的護住斑在他懷中。

　　他聽見斑低低的嗯了一聲。

 

　　在那些虎視眈眈的人們動手前，六道仙人從長年的閉關中出現在重人面前，宣佈千手柱間與宇智波斑都會是他的弟子。

　　「老夫此生得此二子，足以。」他說，打消那些企圖奪走世上最後一雙寫輪眼的人們的野心。

 

　　他再一次牽起斑的手，前所未有的期待起日後的修煉之路。

 

 

　　他是在很久很久以後，才知道，那一日，斑失去了他最後的族人也是最後的親人，舉目無親的斑之所以前往六道仙人那裡，賭的就是一個機會。

　　他已經什麼也沒有了，賭上獲得六道仙人弟子之位，也許還能有一點兒機率讓他保住自己的命、保住最後的宇智波這一條血脈。

　　同時，也是為宇智波延續他們的使命。

 

　　「什麼樣的使命這麼重要？」柱間問。

　　斑看他一眼。

　　「宇智波的眼睛能夠封印魔氣，」斑指著自己的眼睛說：「所以我們修行魔功也沒關係，畢竟這雙眼睛能夠轉化魔氣。」

　　「所以對斑來說，修行魔功不會傷害自己嗎？」柱間聽完，認真的問他：「意思是，斑不會像其他的魔修一樣，修著修著就成魔了？」

　　「成魔這件事情，不是看個人的嗎？」斑一副看笨蛋的樣子看著柱間，說：「心中有魔就會成魔，心中坦蕩如何成魔？」

　　「 …… 斑的觀點好奇妙啊，我所聽說的不是這樣的，不過 …… 」柱間點頭，若有所思：「好有道理我竟然完全無法反駁。」

　　「 …… 蠢蛋。」

　　「哪裡蠢了！是斑的想法太特別吧！」柱間抗議，不過隨即又笑嘻嘻的抱住斑，「不過多虧斑的這一席話，我倒是想到了一個想法。」

　　「什麼想法？」

　　「我們去仙池，斑陪我試驗一下。」柱間說著，拉起斑說走就走。

 

　　千手大佛在仙池降臨，法相端嚴、仙音遼繞，忍宗不論何處的人都看見這尊大佛，驚嘆之下也互相詢問緣由。

　　阿修羅帶領幾個忍宗長老來到仙池，大佛早已消失，仙池畔只有兩名少年。千手柱間枕在宇智波斑的膝蓋上，閉著眼睛像是睡著了。宇智波斑臉上的表情是從未有過的溫柔，眼裡的笑意滿溢，不再是他們面前那樣如霜雪般冰冷。

　　「斑真是，我的天啓。」柱間睜開眼睛，這麼對看著他的斑說：「這是我一直無法參透的術式，佛講慈悲，然天道卻殘酷無情、視萬物如芻狗，為何可以合而為一。」

　　柱間爬起來，坐在斑身旁，一臉的認真。

　　「千手大佛可攻可守，若 敵 人仍懷有良知，那麼這攻擊只會打消他心中的邪念。而如果對方已經墮落，那麼千手的攻擊將會將之打入地獄。」

 

　　「一切都在一念之間，就像斑你說的，心中有魔則成魔，若心中坦蕩何來魔之說。」

 

　　斑看著興奮的柱間，抿唇，斟酌了幾許，還是開口。

　　「也有人是心中沒有魔卻行魔之事，有時候 …… 情況並不是表面這麼簡單。」斑說：「比方說，如果有一日，你我反目，我欲 殺 你卻實為救你， 殺 氣是真實的、 殺 意也是真實的，但 —— 」

　　「我不信斑會與我反目。」柱間打斷斑的話，「如果真有那麼一日，斑肯定是有苦衷的。」

　　「 …… 你這個蠢蛋。」

　　「又罵我，哪裡蠢了啊！」

 

　　「阿修羅大人 …… 」

　　阿修羅舉起手，制止身邊的長老們說話。他看著不 遠 處的少年打鬧，心底一痛，他勉強的閉上眼睛，再張眼，仍是那個冷靜的、受人景仰的忍宗代理者。

　　「今日之事不得張揚。」阿修羅說：「父親那邊我會親自向他報告，若讓我聽見今日他倆的談話洩漏出去，宗規懲處。」

　　「是！」

 

　　阿修羅最後的目光鎖在打打鬧鬧滾成一團的少年們身上，一白一黑，彷彿許久許久之前的他與兄長。

　　他痛苦的閉上眼睛，兄長的容貌在他腦海中浮現。

　　『我恨你，阿修羅。』背對著他的兄長對他說，聲音冷酷，一絲溫情也沒有。

　　你恨我、你說你恨我。

　　那你為什麼不面對著我說？發誓不對我說謊的兄長，你為什麼不看著我說這句話？

 

　　握緊了的雙手指甲幾乎要在掌心刺出血來，阿修羅轉身離開。沒有讓柱間察覺，但斑的眼中卻閃過一絲 艷 紅，看見了飄起的一小塊白色衣擺。

 

 

　　修仙者的十年不過如同凡人一日，數十年的時光經過也不在他們身上留下任何痕跡。忍宗創始者的關門弟子千手柱間與宇智波斑之名已經傳遍整個宗里，早在十多年前，忍宗中就已經沒有人能成為兩人的對手，他們彼此互相切磋，從來分不出高下。

　　有千手柱間的地方必有宇智波斑，而有宇智波斑的地方必定能見到千手柱間，他們形影不離，甚至有開玩笑的問他們何不乾脆舉行道侶大典，相互扶持終有一日能成大神通。

 

　　「好主意啊，斑。」

　　「閉嘴，滾。」

 

　　不只是外人這麼認為，就連柱間本人都覺得，他與斑應該會一直一直在一起，就像現在這樣互相切磋互相扶持，是不是道侶不重要，他們是彼此最重要的人。

　　然而在他沒有察覺到的地方，宇智波斑沈默、越發的冷淡、看他的眼裡也帶上了一絲哀傷和不捨。

　　柱間後來回想，那一切都是在人間現出魔蹤的時候開始的。

 

　　魔蹤現行的時候，斑的態度太理所當然了，就像是他早知道一樣。

　　魔氣開始溢出在人間之時，一直找不到源頭的人們將視線轉往早被遺忘許久的斑的身份上。

　　人間唯一遺留下來的、魔修的宇智波一族的最後末裔。

 

　　「太過分了，斑明明哪裡都沒去！」柱間對這樣的謠言很生氣，他在忍宗的地位已經很高了，借著這份地位，他在忍宗中抑制這樣的傳言，卻沒想到謠言在地下越說越過火，如今，都已經污蔑斑就是魔尊的繼承者。

　　這對斑是多大的侮辱？斑那麼好，那麼溫柔，怎麼可能是那些以食人為生、 殺 害修真者增進自己修為的魔鬼？

 

　　「別跟那些人計較了柱間，」斑一點也不在意，甚至還安撫著柱間：「你的仙人體即將修煉完成，屆時距離大乘又進了一大步，這時不是你分心的時候。」

　　「我擔心你會受到影響。」柱間說著，擔憂的看著斑：「萬花筒寫輪眼對你的身體負擔很大，你比我更需要盡早修煉到大乘期，千萬不要被這些傢伙干擾了。」

　　「我才沒你這麼心智不堅呢。」斑戳了一下柱間的腦袋，回：「你管好你自己就行啦。」

　　「斑啊！」摸摸被戳的額頭，柱間一把揣過斑，從身後錮住對方、然後朝著斑的幾個要害進攻 —— 給斑搔癢「我跟你一樣大，別把我老當小孩子看啊！」

　　「住手！不要 —— 千手柱間！」斑掙扎，癢的劇烈扭動身軀，試圖擊退身後的柱間：「我說過不准在我後面 … 快停手！」

　　「不咧。」柱間把人給放倒，壓著斑，靠在斑耳邊說：「說，還把不把我當小孩看？」

　　「你真的 …… 」斑喘了幾口氣，惡狠狠的側頭瞪了一眼柱間：「小孩子才老是玩這種把戲 —— 啊、啊！住手、住手啦不要！」

　　放在後腰上的手壞心的用指腹揉捏著腰側，柱間在終於聽斑的討饒後才松開手，讓斑起來。

 

　　「混帳。」斑罵他，坐在地上、按著腰紅著臉的模樣讓柱間覺得很可愛也很喜歡，他笑，惹得斑又揍了他一拳。

　　他沒躲，湊上前，抱住斑。

　　「斑跟我，能永 遠 這樣就好了。」柱間說：「大神通什麼的我不在乎，只要能跟斑一起，就好了。」

　　「 …… 蠢蛋。」

　　斑沈默下來，有些勉強的回了一句：「一點志氣也沒有。」

　　「那斑跟我一起修成大神通，我們一起渡劫。」

　　「你以為大神通是隨便修得到的嗎？」

　　「斑的話，肯定可以的吧！」

　　「 …… 真不曉得你哪來的自信。」

　　「因為是斑啊。」柱間笑著說。

 

　　那時候，他真的覺得，他能與斑到永 遠 ，一直到永 遠 。

 

 

　　九萬九千九百九十九階登仙梯，越是高處，梯距越大、腿的重量越越沈。柱間踏過最後一階，來到數萬呎的高空之中，站在了神通門前。

　　傳說中的神通門，只要能登上登仙梯、推開神通門，就能直上雲霄、越過危險的天劫而成仙。

　　神通門前已經站了一個人，黑衣黑髮，肌膚白皙。背後背著巨大的團扇、手裡拿著鐮刀，標準的魔修的樣子。

　　魔修，如今唯一僅存的人間魔修遺族，宇智波斑。

　　曾經在他面前溫柔的黑眸，如今卻睜著他未見過的紫色眼珠，看著他。

 

　　柱間心裡狠狠的痛，卻勉強的漾起笑容。

 

　　「都是騙我的？」他問：「你沒有告訴我你已經得到輪回眼、也沒有告訴我你在修煉魔功、更沒有告訴我，你為了讓魔氣更加充沛，所以 殺 害修士？」

　　「那些都是忍宗的人！都是你曾經的師兄弟！」柱間問：「你為什麼能下得了手！」

 

　　斑站在那，一動也不動。

　　「別多說了，如果你不回去，那就戰吧。」斑垂下眼，再抬起，已是冷漠的只剩下戰意和 敵 意：「我不會讓你通過神通門的，今日，只要你不退，不是你死就是我活。」

　　「而我是不會死的。」

 

 

　　修真者永 遠 都會記得那天，登天梯直上雲霄，雲端里冒出火光、閃電，巨大的樹蔓纏繞了整片天空，已是神通者的千手柱間與魔修宇智波斑的對決引發了大地與天空的惶恐，烏雲密布、下起的大雨前所未見，人間漫起大水，人們號哭著在洪水之中尋找生路。

　　六道仙人揮了手，將手下忍宗中所有人放出去、命令他們救援。他獨自留在忍宗的地界里，在最高的山頭上、仙池畔，看著雲端的戰鬥。

　　阿修羅同樣在他身邊，只是看著雲端的眼裡漆黑一片。

　　「宇智波斑一定發現了。」阿修羅說「那孩子很聰明，他跟兄長一樣。」

　　六道仙人沒有回話，只是在沈默很久之後，一尊大佛出現在雲端，而天上的藤蔓凋零、天火落下，六道仙人長長的嘆了一口氣，表情極為無奈、疲憊。

 

　　然而，佛像消失之後，登仙梯從雲端開始一截一截碎裂、在人間散漫的魔氣被往雲端吸引，六道仙人和阿修羅都是一怔、然後臉上的表情從冷漠變成驚愕。

　　「他竟然做到這個地步 …… 為了柱間，他做到這個地步！」阿修羅訝異不已，睜大眼瞪著天邊，「他想幹什麼？永 遠 在魔域里封印住那扇門？」

　　「登仙梯已毀，再沒有人能回到神通門前，如果他真能封住那扇門，就再不用犧牲任何修真者了。」六道仙人喃喃自語，握著手杖的手在發顫：「但他竟然能做到這個地步 …… 」

　　「就連哥哥都沒做到的事情，他做到了。」阿修羅想起兄長，皺起了一張臉，沈痛的說：「如果他比兄長更早一點出現 …… 」

　　「這是天意 …… 這是天道啊。」六道仙人又是一次長嘆，這回他舉起手杖，身邊的求道玉飛速朝向登仙梯的方向而去。

 

　　柱間跪下了，斑的鐮刀刀尖比在他的額上，點著。

　　「我贏了，柱間。」斑說，雙方都傷痕累累氣喘噓噓，柱間恍惚之間覺得自己回到當年他們再次見面的那個比武擂台上。

　　「現在，退回去。」斑說，鐮刀尖刺破了柱間的額，一滴鮮血留下：「神通門將只有我能通過，你們誰都別想。渡劫成仙的力量，我一個人擁有就夠了。」

　　「斑 …… 」柱間抬頭看著斑，斑的表情很冷漠，冷漠的柱間幾乎要不認識他：「你成仙後，想要做什麼？」

　　「我會封印住神通門，毀掉登仙梯，得大神通者，我一人足以。」斑說，轉過身，往神通門的方向緩步走去。

　　他受的傷也不輕，傷口淌著血，沿著他的足跡留下點點紅痕。

 

　　「你說，修魔道之人，如心中沒有魔，那就不會成魔 …… 」柱間的聲音在斑身後響起：「可為什麼，你要成魔？為什麼，你要離開我？」

　　斑不回答，他繼續往前。

 

　　就差那麼一步的距離，斑就能碰到神通門。

　　身後，穿過斑身體的木手，止住了他的腳步。

 

　　千手大佛降臨，莊嚴的佛像半垂著眼簾，從隙縫中露出了慈祥的目光。祂的手從斑的體內抽出，不帶一絲血、不帶一點污濁。

　　斑的心澄澈通透，一點也沒有墮落。

　　斑閉上眼、再一次握緊了他的扇子與鐮刀，而柱間也再一次站起來，朝著斑而去。

 

　　如果有一日，我與你反目 ……

　　那必定是有什麼苦衷。

 

　　千手大佛可攻可守，若 敵 人仍懷有良知，那麼這攻擊只會打消他心中的邪念。而如果對方已經墮落，那麼千手的攻擊將會將之打入地獄。

 

　　「為什麼 …… 為什麼！你到底想做什麼？」柱間朝的斑大吼：「你回來！斑你回來啊！」

　　「我不能回去。」斑低聲說著，回頭，紫色的輪回眼裡，像是有一圈的漣漪散開。

 

　　登仙台一陣劇烈晃動，柱間聽見低重沈悶的碎裂聲，他看過去，高大的覆鎧巨人一擊正中柱間的腹部，將他打出了登仙台。

　　他在最後單手勾住了登仙台邊，眼看著登仙梯一截一截碎裂、自空中落下。

　　斑毀了登仙梯，他如果掉下去，就再也回不來了。

　　柱間拼死命的掙扎，勉強的爬回登仙台。斑已經手抵在神通門的門扉上，本該乾淨且充滿仙氣的神通門上，卻湧出一道道黑濁魔氣。

　　那些魔氣在斑的周身環繞，最後被吸入斑的體內。巨大的鎧甲巨人張開背上烏鴉的翅膀，將整個登仙台緊緊包覆住。

　　魔氣不斷的被吸入、先是被禁錮在鎧甲巨人的體內，之後纏繞在斑的身上。

　　神通門被推開了，門內是一片的漆黑，絲毫看不出這是能通往仙界的路。

 

　　那不是通往仙界的捷徑之門，而是魔域欺騙世人、欺騙修真者的謊言。

　　斑一隻腳踏入門內，柱間使進了全身的力氣，朝著斑大喊。

 

　　「斑 —— ！」

　　斑回頭看了他一眼，一絲微笑勾起。

　　「永別。」

 

　　他眼睜睜看著斑踏入神通門，污濁的魔氣一擁而上將斑整個埋沒，鎧甲巨人用全身的力氣和身體抱住神通門，將之從登仙台上硬生生拔起。

　　登仙台毀了、一直下落的登仙梯碎片突然止住下跌，反而被牽引朝上、圍繞在鎧甲巨人身邊，形成一個巨大的圓球狀物體。

 

　　六道．地爆天星。

 

　　失去支撐，柱間的身體向下落下，他與巨人的距離越來越 遠 ，越來越 遠 ……

 

　　「斑 —————— 」

 

 

 

 

　　此界曾有一女神，名卯之女神。

　　女神踏著九萬九千九百九十九階登仙梯、站在登仙台上、開啓了神通門，離開這個世界。

　　登仙梯會在擁有大神通資格的人面前出現，只要能走完登仙梯、踏上登仙台，打開神通門，就能進入仙界。

 

　　「那是騙人的。」阿修羅在柱間床邊坐著，沒看他，看著窗外的 遠 景，說：「卯之女神來自魔域，神通門是踏入魔域的入口，修大神通者可踏上登仙梯、登仙台，最終進入神通門，但結果，也就只是被神通門內的魔域吞噬，沒有人知道進入了神通門後的大神通者會怎麼樣。」

　　柱間怔怔的望著床頂，聽著阿修羅的解釋。

遲 來的解釋。

 

　　斑所說的，宇智波一族所要守護的，並不是什麼邪惡的東西而是這個世界，但是因為他們的眼睛能夠吸收魔氣、因為他們的體質能夠比一般人更能對抗魔氣，所以他們能修行魔功、在短時間內增加自己的功力，好在魔域開啓神通門時能夠阻止。

　　於是，不明究理的人們就將宇智波一族當成了魔族，聲稱他們是危險的魔修。

　　斑失去弟弟的那天原本已經豁出去了，如果世人都憎恨他們，為什麼他還要為他們守著這個世界？

　　可是他遇上了柱間。

 

　　「每千年一次，不需要是神通者也能踏上那裡，魔氣會從各地溢散，如果不管不理，神通門會自己開啓，魔尊就會現世。」阿修羅說：「要嘛派出祭品，要嘛 …… 永 遠 的，封印那扇門。」

　　「上一個祭品是我哥哥，這一屆本該是你。」阿修羅終於回頭看了柱間：「宇智波斑 …… 那孩子很明白，也很狠。」

　　「他拼著永世不得超生、也要將那扇門封上，因為他知道若只是獻祭，失去宇智波的這世界就沒有封印的選擇，只剩下祭品這條路能選。」阿修羅伸手，抹掉柱間頰上的淚：「他不願千年後你也陷入同樣的抉擇，他肯定知道你會犧牲自己吧。」

 

　　如果有一日，你我反目，我欲 殺 你卻實為救你， 殺 氣是真實的、 殺 意也是真實的，但 ——

 

　　「你哭吧，哭完了，好好修煉。」阿修羅站起來，背對著柱間，任由對方無聲的落淚：「別辜負他的好意。」

 

 

　　數百年的時間過去，六道仙人再不出關，阿修羅也退下了忍宗職位，離開忍宗不知去向。千手柱間以大神通者的身份接掌忍宗。

　　他的洞府修在曾經登仙梯所在的山頂之上，每日除了修煉外，就是在登仙梯舊址處，遙望著雲端之上以成碎片的登仙台，一次次的回憶著斑。

　　想他們初次見面，那個替他猜燈謎絞盡腦汁的男孩。

　　想著他們在比武上的再會，清秀的少年自信又驕傲的模樣。

　　想著他們一同切磋、互相玩鬧的開心。

　　想著斑唯獨對他的溫柔，還有神通門外，那個最後一抹微笑。

　　他按住自己的胸口，那裡有著一個錦囊。

　　錦囊內是一道命牌，忍宗之中每個人都有自己的命牌，刻著千手柱間的那道，還在弟子殿中，現在已經被安置在最高處。

　　而他這裡，那道已經斑駁的幾乎要看不出樣式的、老舊枯朽的命牌上，刻著的是宇智波斑

 

　　他一生的摯友、天啓，他的摯愛。

 

　　『命牌沒有消失，就表示人還活著 …… 宇智波斑成功了。』六道仙人將斑那已經斑駁的看不出樣式的命牌交給柱間，說：『雖然不知道他過的好不好，但他在魔域之中活著。能把持住神通門的必定不凡，他可能已是魔域尊者 …… 相當於你在人間的地位。只要他不死，我們就不用再擔心那扇門開啓。』

 

　　『他是成大事者，你該替他感到歡喜，他救了天下，完成宇智波一族的使命。』

　　他沈默的從六道仙人手上接過斑的命牌，雙手捧著，珍而重之的將命牌貼身收好，每日總要拿出來看一番，想要確認斑還活著。

 

　　魔域與人間，沒有人知曉那距離該有多 遠 ，他日日遙望天際，卻連那扇神通門的影子也看不到。

　　「你若不在，我修成大神通，又能有什麼用呢？」柱間低聲問著，手指輕輕撫過命牌，末了，笑起來，帶著一絲淒涼：「或者，我該慶幸，你還活著就好？」

　　「即使永 遠 見不到面，可你 …… 終究還活著。」

 

　　「活在一個我不知道、也見不到的地方。」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
